COMEBACK HOME CHANHUN
by Michelle Jung
Summary: [CHANHUN] Base on Sehun's comment on Chanyeol's instagram. ONESHOOT.


FANFICTION

COMEBACK HOME

RATE T/BL/TYPOS/DLDR

ONESHOOT

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CAST

PARK CHANYEOL

OH SEHUN

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Sehun's Home-

"Huhh... dasar Park sialan! Kenapa pergi ke jepang tidak bilang sih?" Sehun mendengus kesal karena chanyeol tidak bilang akan liburan ke jepang bersama teman-teman nya.

Sehun pun tahu bahwa chanyeol pergi ke jepang dari instagram chanyeol. Dengan penuh rasa ingin membalas dendam, dengan cekatan sehun mengetikan sebuah kalimat dikolom komentar instagram chanyeol.

"얼른집에들어와 "

'Kkkkk~ Rasakan itu park!!' Ucap sehun dalam hati.

Setelah puas melihat komentarnya di instagram chanyeol, akhirnya sehun mematikan ponselnya dan bersiap untuk tidur.

"Eungg... eomma ini masih pagi, jangan mengganggu ku dulu..." sehun mengoceh karena merasa tidurnya diganggu oleh sang eomma.

"Bangun sayang, oppa tampan mu sudah pulang sesuai keinginan mu~~~" bisik seseorang tepat ditelinga sehun dengan suara yang berat dan sexy.

"Unggg~ oppa?" Sehun membuka mata nya perlahan. Dan... viola... wajah chanyeol yang tampan yang pertama dilihat sehun saat membuka mata.

"Park Chan..." chanyeol membekap mulut sehun karena sehun dirasa akan berteriak karena kaget.

"Op..ppa..." chanyeol mengeja.

Sehun tahu maksud chanyeol. Dia hanya memutar bola matanya malas karena chanyeol menyuruhnya memanggil oppa. Setelah dirasa sehun tidak akan berteriak, chanyeol melepaskan bekapan pada mulut sehun.

Sehun melihat jam yang ada dimeja nakas dekat ranjangnya.

"Jam 2 pagi!! Yakkk..." chanyeol kembali membekap mulut sehun namun kali ini dengan sebuah ciuman.

"Mmmphhh... lepas oppa..." sehun mendorong tubuh chanyeol. Dengan tidak rela, chanyeol melepaskan bibir yang dia rindukan ini.

"Kau ingin membangunkan kedua orangtua mu hmm?"

"Huh..."

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh sehun. Didekapnya dengan mesra tubuh ramping milik kekasihnya ini.

"Kenapa datang jam segini?" Sehun mengecilkan suaranya.

"Karena kau princess"

"Aku? Memang aku kenapa?" Tanya sehun polos.

"Karena komentar mu di instagram ku, makanya aku memutuskan untuk pulang."

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke kamar ku eoh?"

"Tentu saja lewat pintu. Memang mau lewat mana lagi?" Chanyeol mengecup bibir cerewet kekasihnya ini.

"Ish aniyo, appa eomma kan sudah tidur, lalu siapa yang membukakan pintunya?"

"Oh itu, aku punya kunci cadangan. Kunci rumah dan kunci kamar mu, aku duplikat. Hehehe..." chanyeol tertawa hambar

"Yak!! Itu tindak kriminal pabbo!!" Sehun kesal sambil mencubit perut chanyeol.

"Appo princess..." chanyeol merintih perih karena perutnya dicubit oleh sehun.

"Rasakan itu..." sehun kesal sekali.

"Kau tega sekali pada kekasih mu ini, bukannya disambut dengan ciuman dan pelukan, malah dimarahi dan dicubit."

"Jangan manja. Katakan, apa modus mu datang kemari di jam segini."

"Sudah aku bilang kan, itu karena mu. Makanya aku langsung pulang dari jepang setelah melihat notifikasi dari instagram."

"Ohh..." sehun memasang wajah polos nya.

"Just oh? Tidak ada kata apa pun lagi? Aigoo Park sehun!!" Chanyeol memeluk sehun dengan gemas.

"Aku masih oh sehun"

"Ne ne ne ne ne ne..." jawab chanyeol sekena nya.

"Ish... hyung..."

"Oppa, princess..." lagi-lagi chanyeol mengintrupsi perkataan sehun.

"Arra, oppa... kenapa langsung pulang? Aku hanya menggoda mu saja tahu."

"Karena digoda makanya oppa pulang. Oppa takut princess oppa ini sangat merindukan oppa sampai-sampai menuliskan kalimat itu diinstagram oppa."

"Biar saja. Biar seluruh chanhun shipper diseluruh dunia tahu jika oh sehun sedang rindu sama chanyeolnya... hihihi..."

"Aigoo... jinjja?"

"Ummm..." sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah sekarang oppa sudah pulang, lalu sehun ingin apa hum?"

"Hunnie hanya ingin chanyeolie menemani hunnie tidur saja kok. Hunnie tiba-tiba rindu. Hikss..."

"Hey baby whats wrong hum?" Chanyeol menghapus air mata yang tiba-tiba menetes dari mata indah sehun.

"Molla~~~ hunnie hanya rindu. Tapi chanyeolie malah pergi bersenang-senang dengan yang lain di jepang. Kenapa hunnie tidak diajak?"

"Aigoo... mianhe baby... mian hum?" Chanyeol mengecup kedua mata sehun.

"Ne.. hunnie maafkan... tapi besok temani hunnie belanja ne? ada keluaran Louis vuitton yang terbaru. Hunnie mau lihat ada barang apa saja." Sehun yang moody mulai merengek seperti bayi.

"Arraseo. Apapun untuk my princess... sekarang tidur ne.. atau..."

"Aniyo... chanyeolie pasti lelah dan ini sudah hampir pagi. Dan ini dirumah orangtua ku. Jangan macam-macam. Arra?"

"Neeee~~~" chanyeol yang tadinya sudah membayangkan yang iya-iya, harus menelan kekecewaan karena penolakan sehun. Tapi chanyeol tidak begitu merasa kecewa karena chanyeol pun harus tahu diri. Bagaimana jika nanti suara mereka terdengar oleh orangtua sehun? Chanyeol bisa dicap namja brengsek.

"Kajja tidur. Jaljayo oppa chanyeolie..." sehun memejamkan matanya.

"Jaljayo baby. Saranghae... Chup.." chanyeol mengecup bibir sehun.

"Nado saranghae oppa..." sehun membalas ucapan cinta chanyeol sebelum tertidur.

END

Annyeonghaseyo reader nim~ Ada yang kangen aku kah? Atau gak ada ya? Haha... gwaenchana...

Aku bawa FF oneshoot terinspirasi dari comment nya sehun di IG nya chanyeol..

Ya namanya juga shipper, khayalannya suka aneh-aneh.. wkwk..

Gomawo udah baca. Don't forget to Review ne~

SARANGHAE

-XOXO-

Nb:mohon bersabar untuk FF aku yang lainnya ya. Bakal diupdate kok. Terima kasih.


End file.
